


Il clown e il clown

by Bittersw33tCarousel



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Horror
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersw33tCarousel/pseuds/Bittersw33tCarousel
Summary: Quando la piccola artista circense Momo si trova a esplorare per caso i tunnel dell'impianto fognario di Derry, non si aspetta di trovare al loro interno un inquietante mostro gravemente ferito. Momo, tuttavia, non si spaventa e non esita ad offrire il suo aiuto alla bizzarra creatura, senza rendersi conto che ciò equivale a corteggiare la morte...





	1. Ringhio di tigre

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una fanfiction basata sul libro "It" di Stephen King.

"TORNA IMMEDIATAMENTE QUI, PICCOLA LADRA! APPENA TI PRENDO, TI FACCIO VEDERE I SORCI VERDI!"

Inseguita da quella voce furiosa, la piccola Momo continuò a correre a perdifiato, uscendo dalla periferia della cittadina e addentrandosi nella foresta circostante. Superò con un salto mortale un tronco caduto di traverso sulla strada, atterrò agilmente dall'altra parte e proseguì fino ad avvistare un gigantesco tubo che era, evidentemente, lo scarico di qualche fognatura: la bambina indugiò giusto una frazione di secondo, prima di dirigersi, rapida e silenziosa, al suo interno.

Nella penombra umida e odorosa di muffa e rifiuti, Momo si fermò per qualche istante, in attesa che i suoi occhi si abituassero all'oscurità. Fuori non si sentiva più alcun rumore, quindi si concesse di rilassarsi appena.

Dopo qualche attimo, si diresse cautamente all'interno del tunnel, attenta a non mettere un piede in fallo e, soprattutto, a non camminare nell'acqua sporca con le scarpette di raso nero nuove di zecca: non voleva dare a Popsy un altro motivo per arrabbiarsi, anche se sapeva per esperienza che le sue furie, per quanto violente fossero, non duravano mai a lungo. Bastava rimanere nascosti per qualche ora, in attesa che sbollissero, poi si poteva tornare all'accampamento come se nulla fosse. Momo l'aveva fatto molte volte; era difficile che Popsy fosse abbastanza veloce da acchiapparla e, una volta che gli passava l'arrabbiatura, tornava tutto esattamente come prima.

Mentre proseguiva nel buio quasi totale, Momo estrasse dal proprio zainetto la refurtiva di poco prima, per cui il suo guardiano si era tanto arrabbiato: una scatoletta di cartone colorato piena di ciambelle sfornate da poco, ancora calde, con una glassa di cioccolato. Afferrandone una, la bambina le diede un morso, senza riuscire a trattenere un lieve mugolio di piacere: nulla al mondo era paragonabile ai dolci di Maruska. Non c'era da stupirsi se Popsy cercava sempre di tenerli tutti per sé.

A un certo punto, con un piede la bambina prese contro a un oggetto che, al tatto, si rivelò essere una scarpa e, guardandosi intorno nell'oscurità quasi totale, Momo distinse, seppure a fatica, anche molti altri capi di vestiario, cosparsi qua e là.

Questa scoperta la incuriosì.

_Chissà, forse questa è la casa del Folletto Ruba-Vestiti_, si disse.

A un tratto il tunnel fece una curva, che la bambina individuò a tentoni.

I luoghi bui non la spaventavano: ci era abbastanza abituata. Le era capitato spesso di attraversare luoghi selvaggi e isolati insieme al circo di cui faceva parte, e durante quei viaggi non era inusuale che le scorte di batteria ed olio per le lampade scarseggiassero, nel qual caso bisognava arrangiarsi come si poteva: se non si era abbastanza fortunati da trovare della legna per fabbricarsi torce e non si poteva contare neppure su una notte luminosa, bisognava sbrigare le faccende al buio. Momo aveva imparato come fare per minimizzare il rischio di incidenti, evitare di mettere i piedi in fallo e orientarsi basandosi quasi esclusivamente su udito, tatto e olfatto.

Dopo un po' che proseguiva, la bimba si trovò in un luogo più luminoso: era una gigantesca stanza con un soffitto altissimo, in cui confluivano molti altri grandi tubi come quello da cui era entrata. Al centro della stanza c'era un'autentica montagna di oggetti, tutti ammassati uno sull'altro e, avvicinandosi, Momo si rese conto che si trattava di giocattoli e abiti da bambini.

Deliziata, saltellò più vicino per esaminare il mucchio: ormai era certa di aver trovato il covo del Folletto Ruba-Vestiti.

_Però a quanto pare gli piacciono anche i giocattoli_, pensò, raccogliendo dal mucchio alcune bocce di legno laccato, un po' scrostate e tutte di colori diversi, che iniziò a lanciare per aria, esibendosi in quella che sarebbe stata una parte della sua performance di quella sera; Momo era piuttosto fiera dei progressi che stava facendo come giocoliera.

Mentre era intenta nel suo passatempo, lo sguardo le cadde su quello che era inequivocabilmente il carrozzone di un circo, addossato a una parete della grande stanza. Fermando le palline senza farle cadere a terra, vi si diresse incuriosita.

_È come quello di Pablo, il domatore!_, pensò.

Questo carrozzone, però, era molto più vecchio di quello di Pablo, e aveva l'aria di essere

abbandonato da tempo. Sulla fiancata era dipinta, a lettere arzigogolate, la scritta "Pennywise".

Posando le cinque bocce su un gradino della casa mobile, Momo cercò di aprirne la porta, ma non c'era verso di smuoverla: era sprangata, e lo stesso valeva per le finestre.

Un po' delusa, la bambina decise allora di proseguire l'esplorazione, e si diresse verso una delle molte tubature che sboccavano in quella grande stanza.

_Tanto, all'accampamento non posso ancora tornare_, si disse. _Devo aspettare di essere certa che Popsy non sia più arrabbiato_.

Dopo un'esitazione, Momo tornò un attimo indietro per recuperare le cinque bocce che aveva lasciato sui gradini del carrozzone e, mentre proseguiva all'interno del tunnel, si tenne occupata continuando a lanciarle abilmente in aria.

Passo dopo passo, ben presto Momo si rese conto che non c'era davvero molto da vedere, in quella fognatura: il posto più interessante era la gigantesca stanza con il carrozzone e la montagna di abiti e giochi. Del Folletto Ruba-Vestiti non trovò traccia, e per il resto c'erano solo tubazioni che in certi punti erano chiuse da grate e le impedivano di proseguire, ma anche quando non erano bloccate conducevano soltanto ad altre tubazioni.

Momo stava pensando di tornare indietro – magari, in mezzo al mucchio di giocattoli avrebbe trovato qualcosa di carino con cui passare il tempo –, quando a un tratto sentì un ringhio cavernoso e si immobilizzò dov'era.

_Si direbbe una tigre_, pensò, _Forse il proprietario di quel carrozzone è un domatore come Pablo... _

Così come non aveva paura del buio, la piccola artista circense non temeva neppure gli animali feroci, con cui era abituata ad interagire quotidianamente.

Rallentò l'andatura, i sensi all'erta, mentre si dirigeva verso la fonte di quel rumore.

Dopo un tratto di strada in discesa, Momo si trovò in una sorta di stanza circolare, con un alto soffitto da cui filtrava un po' di luce: era il fondo di un pozzo, realizzò.

C'era una creatura bocconi a terra, apparentemente in fin di vita, ma non era la tigre che la bambina si era aspettata: avvicinandosi, in un primo momento le parve un normalissimo uomo con un costume da pagliaccio di un bianco argenteo, ma poi notò che il suo cranio, coperto da ciuffi di capelli arancio che andavano in tutte le direzioni, era innaturalmente grosso, e i suoi occhi, fissi su di lei, erano gialli e brillavano al buio come quelli di un gatto. Le labbra scarlatte della creatura erano ritratte a mostrare i suoi denti, una fila di zanne lunghe e aguzze che non avevano nulla di umano; dalla sua gola proveniva quel rumore minaccioso che Momo aveva preso per il ruggito di una tigre.

L'essere ringhiò di nuovo, con l'evidente intenzione di spaventare la bambina, ma l'unica emozione che lei provò guardandolo, fu una gran pena: il cranio dello strano _freak _era quasi diviso a metà da una grossa ferita, e lui era accasciato a terra in una pozza del suo stesso sangue e tremava, visibilmente in una terribile agonia.

Senza esitare, la bambina gli si avvicinò per cercare di aiutarlo ma, quando fu quasi a un braccio di distanza, la creatura ringhiò più forte e cercò di agguantarla con uno rapido scatto della sua mano dalle dita lunghissime e artigliate – tale e quale a un grosso ragno nero –.

Osservando affascinata quella mano mostruosa, Momo balzò appena in tempo fuori dalla sua portata.

Il _freak _iniziò allora a strisciare faticosamente in direzione della bambina, ringhiando e tentando di prenderla, i denti scoperti, un filo di bava che gli colava dall'angolo della bocca, ma ancora una volta lei evitò i suoi attacchi, mantenendosi appena oltre il suo raggio d'azione.

Dopo qualche minuto di quel patetico inseguimento, la creatura parve aver consumato le ultime forze: si accasciò di nuovo a terra a pancia in giù, gemendo, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro affannoso.

Momo, impietosita, fece per avvicinarsi di nuovo ma, immediatamente, lui si irrigidì, di nuovo pronto ad acciuffarla, costringendola ancora una volta ad arretrare.

"Hai una brutta ferita", disse allora la bambina in tono gentile, fermandosi a qualche metro dalla creatura. "Bisogna bendarti, prima che tu perda troppo sangue. Ne hai già perso molto", aggiunse preoccupata.

A quelle parole, la creatura smise di ringhiare e le lanciò uno sguardo incredulo, la smorfia minacciosa sostituita rapidamente con una di maligno divertimento.

"Tu vuoi _curarmi_?!", le domandò. Parlando, la sua voce era acuta e beffarda, e non somigliava minimamente al ruggito da tigre di poco prima.

"Beh, stai male!", gli rispose la piccola, come se questo spiegasse tutto.

"Non ti faccio paura?"

Lei gli rispose con uno sguardo perplesso, come se non avesse capito la domanda. "Hai già perso troppo sangue", ribadì infine. "Bisogna bendarti in fretta".

Lui la guardava con un ampio sorriso, un po' divertito e un po' ironico. "Non sai neanche di cosa stai parlando. Piantala di giocare al dottore, Pierrot", sbuffò.

"Sì che so di cosa sto parlando!", ribatté la bambina. "E poi non mi chiamo Pierrot. Mi chiamo Momo".

"Pierrot ti si addice di più", fece lui, l'ampio sorriso clownesco sempre al suo posto.

"Non è vero!"

"Sì, invece".

"No!"

"Sì!"

Momo si fermò e lo guardò perplessa. "Non... Non ti fa male?", domandò, accennando preoccupata alla ferita.

"Che cosa pensi?", borbottò lui, sarcastico. "Ciò non significa che voglia farmi mettere le mani addosso da una bambina di cinque anni", aggiunse, il sorriso che si allargava in una smorfia decisamente minacciosa.

"Non ho cinque anni!", protestò Momo. "Ne ho... otto, credo".

"_Credi_?"

"Beh... Non ricordo bene quando sia il mio compleanno".

Lui sbuffò divertito. "E che differenza c'è? Otto, cinque... Sei sempre una poppante che gioca al dottore".

"Non sto giocando!", esclamò lei. "Una volta... Una volta, Paula, la trapezista, è caduta e si è fratturata il cranio, e quando l'ambulanza è arrivata l'hanno subito bendata. Hanno detto che bisognava fare presto. Io adesso non ho bende, però... ho questa!" Momo staccò il gonnellino di tessuto elastico dalla divisa da mimo che indossava. "Chiederò di chiamare un'ambulanza, così ti curano meglio".

"Se proprio ci tieni così tanto ad aiutarmi, _vieni qui_. Ciò che mi ci vorrebbe è proprio uno _spuntino_", sibilò la creatura, strisciando di nuovo verso di lei e cercando di catturarla, il volto contorto in un'espressione feroce.

Momo gli obbedì, ma non nel modo in cui lui avrebbe voluto: gli si avvicinò evitando agilmente i suoi artigli e gli salì sulla schiena, da dove le sue mani non potevano raggiungerla. Una volta lì, iniziò a medicargli la frattura, avvolgendogli con attenzione il tessuto intorno alla testa.

Dapprima, lo strano essere cercò di scrollarsela di dosso, imprecando, ma si immobilizzò e si zittì nel momento in cui le mani della bimba entrarono in contatto con la sua nuca, un po' perché era esausto, e un po' perché quel tocco gentile gli trasmetteva una delle sensazioni più piacevoli e rilassanti che avesse mai provato in vita sua.

Poco dopo, Momo finì la sua medicazione e si allontanò con pochi saltelli aggraziati, rimanendo a osservarlo incuriosita a poca distanza.

Lui ricambiò il suo sguardo in silenzio. Voleva disperatamente che lei lo toccasse di nuovo, e ciò lo seccava alquanto.

"Sei il Folletto Ruba-Vestiti?", gli domandò la bimba dopo una pausa.

"Il _che_?"

"Il Folletto Ruba-Vestiti", ripeté lei, solennemente. "Maruska ha detto che sul far della sera, nelle notti di luna piena, se il Folletto vede qualcuno fare il bagno in un fiume, gli si avvicina quatto quatto e... _zac_!, gli ruba tutti i vestiti e li nasconde in un covo segreto, e il poveretto è costretto a tornare a casa coprendosi con foglie e rametti. A me non li ha mai rubati, però... E pensare che il bagno nel fiume l'ho fatto molte volte", aggiunse, l'aria un po' dispiaciuta.

La creatura la fissò stupita, la bocca semiaperta, poi scoppiò in una risata acuta che si concluse quasi immediatamente con un gemito sofferente.

"No, temo di non essere il... Folletto Ruba-Vestiti", ansimò in tono ironico, cercando di ignorare il dolore. "Sono più il Mostro Mangia-Bambini. Gli abiti che hai visto in quella grande stanza appartengono a tutti i bambini che ho mangiato. Erano tutti bambini come te", aggiunse, guardandola con un sorriso famelico.

Momo non fece una piega, ricambiando il suo sguardo con curiosità, le dita intrecciate dietro la schiena e la testa inclinata da un lato. "Come ti chiami?", gli domandò dopo qualche istante.

"Pennywise, il Pagliaccio Ballerino, al tuo servizio", fece lui, e cercò di eseguire un inchino, malgrado fosse già sdraiato a terra. Ovviamente non gli riuscì molto bene.

La bambina ridacchiò, osservandolo. Sporse appena le labbra dipinte, pensierosa. "Ma allora sei il Pagliaccio Ballerino o il Mostro Mangia-Bambini?", domandò.

"Un po' tutti e due", rispose lui, un sorriso malizioso. "Sono il Pagliaccio Ballerino finché la mia preda non è abbastanza vicina, dopodichè divento il Mostro Mangia-Bambini".

Lei gli sorrise. "Anche i _freak _del nostro circo dicono sempre che mangiano i bambini, ma non è vero niente!" Scrollò le spalle. "In realtà mangiano esattamente quello che mangiamo noi... Insalate, patatine fritte, hamburger, cheeseburger, ciambelle... Li ho guardati spesso e non li ho mai visti mangiare un bambino. Dicono così solo quando non vogliono che mi avvicino. Alcuni hanno anche artigli e denti come i tuoi... Però, nessuno di loro sa ringhiare come una tigre", aggiunse, guardandolo con ammirazione. "Come fai a cambiare così tanto la tua voce?"

"Posso cambiare la mia voce come voglio", fece Pennywise, indifferente.

"Oh!", esclamò la bambina, colpita. "Penso che saresti la star del nostro _freak show_".

Il sorriso di lui si piegò maliziosamente. "_Oh_, non ne dubito..."

"Hai altre ferite, oltre a quella?", domandò lei a un tratto.

"Le mie ferite sono la sola ragione per cui non ti ho ancora catturata e divorata", ribatté Pennywise, beffardo. "Detto ciò, sei sicura di voler accelerare la mia guarigione?"

Lei rimase a guardarlo pensierosa per qualche attimo, poi si illuminò. "Se hai fame, ho queste!", esclamò, estraendo la scatola con le ciambelle. Gliene mise due in una mano artigliata.

Sorpreso, lui prese i dolci, dimenticandosi di cercare di acciuffare la bambina quando lei fu alla sua portata.

"Se assaggi le ciambelle di Maruska, diventeranno subito il tuo cibo preferito", disse la bambina, con dolcezza. "Te ne porterò altre, se vuoi, ma ora è meglio se vado a chiamare un'ambulanza".

A quelle parole, Pennywise spalancò gli occhi orripilato e, malgrado non riuscisse quasi a muoversi, riuscì in qualche modo ad alzarsi in piedi, barcollando e appoggiandosi al muro. "_Non... farlo! Non... Niente ambulanze! Niente umani qui!_", ringhiò, barcollando verso la bambina e protendendo le mani verso di lei. In quel momento, la sua voce era uguale al ruggito da tigre di poco prima.

Momo arretrò, tenendosi fuori dalla portata dei suoi artigli, guardandolo con un misto di preoccupazione e pietà. "Ma... hai bisogno di cure!", sussurrò.

"_No! N... NO!_", ripeté lui, ed era visibilmente così disperato che la bambina sollevò le mani in un gesto di resa.

"Ok, ok, se proprio non vuoi, non la chiamo!", lo tranquillizzò.

Lui si era di nuovo accasciato a terra, gemendo per il dolore.

Momo si avvicinò cautamente. "C'è... qualcuno che vuoi che chiami?"

"_Nessuno. Ti ho detto di sparire_", ringhiò Pennywise.

"E... tu come farai?"

"_Guarirò. Ho solo bisogno di tempo e riposo_".

"Quella ferita mi sembra troppo grave per guarire solo con il riposo", osservò lei.

Lui aprì quei suoi strani occhi gialli, lanciandole un'occhiata intensa. "_Io non sono un fragile essere umano. Lasciami in pace_".

Momo lo fissò pensierosa per qualche attimo. "Porterò bende vere e disinfettante", disse infine, prima di allontanarsi. "Tornerò presto!", aggiunse, mentre correva via.

Lui rimase sdraiato a terra, gli occhi semichiusi, ascoltando i passi leggeri della bambina che si allontanavano.


	2. Riluttanza

Quando Momo si fu allontanata, Pennywise rimase semplicemente fermo dov'era; era troppo stanco e dolorante per fare alcunché. Rifletté sugli ultimi avvenimenti e, per un istante, ebbe il dubbio di esserseli immaginati: insomma, possibile che una bambina l'avesse trovato nei recessi più reconditi di quelle fognature e, anziché scappare, si fosse presa la briga di curarlo? E non si trattava neppure di una bambina qualsiasi, bensì di una bambina _clown_. La sua controparte angelica. Se esistevano delle Divinità, si stavano prendendo gioco di lui con una perversione ammirevole.

Pennywise tirò un respiro profondo e, così facendo, gli arrivò alle narici l'odore della glassa di cioccolato delle due ciambelle che ancora teneva in mano, nonché quello, più delicato ma per lui infinitamente più appetibile, che proveniva dal tessuto con cui la dolce pargoletta gli aveva bendato il cranio.

_Sono stato un idiota a cercare subito di spaventarla..._, pensò il clown-mostro con rammarico. _Perché diavolo non ho aspettato di averla catturata? _

Eppure, il dolore e la fame erano talmente forti che, quando gli era arrivato alle narici l'odore di quella piccola umana, aveva perso momentaneamente la testa.

Per qualche istante, Pennywise immaginò di affondare i denti in quella carne morbida e deliziosa, ma scacciò quasi subito questi pensieri e si affrettò, invece, a mordere una delle due ciambelle, onde evitare di impazzire definitivamente; il cibo degli umani non faceva proprio per lui, ma lo avrebbe comunque sfamato – almeno in parte –, aiutandolo a recuperare prima le forze.

________________________

La bambina clown si fece di nuovo viva a notte fonda.

Pennywise sentì dapprima il suo profumo dolce, che gli ricordava vagamente quello della cannella e, non molti istanti dopo, i suoi passi leggeri che si avvicinavano. Trattenne un gemito, afferrandosi lo stomaco dolorante.

Quando si decise ad aprire gli occhi, il clown-mostro vide la figurina minuta e aggraziata della piccola proprio di fronte a sé: era sempre tutta in bianco e nero, il trucco da pagliaccio ritoccato di fresco. Sembrava, per l'appunto, una versione infantile di Pierrot.

"Pennywise, dove sei?", chiamò Momo con la sua voce argentina, e allora a lui venne in mente che al buio gli esseri umani erano praticamente ciechi.

_Forse riesco a farla avvicinare senza che si accorga di me, abbastanza da acchiapparla..._, si disse, sbavando e sperando che il suo stomaco non brontolasse troppo forte.

"Ti ho portato bende e disinfettante. Oh, e anche dell'altro cibo!", lo informò nel frattempo la bambina. Poi, con rammarico del clown-mostro, estrasse una lampadina elettrica da campeggio e la accese, e ciò le permise di vederlo, acquattato poco distante, nell'angolo più oscuro.

"Lasciami solo", borbottò Pennywise a mo' di saluto, troppo stanco per cercare di suonare minaccioso. Se non poteva mangiare quella bambina, non la voleva intorno; il suo profumo era un'autentica tortura.

"Ma devo almeno metterti le bende e il disinfettante. Non hai voluto l'ambulanza!", ribatté Momo.

"Non ne ho _bisogno_! Ti ho detto che io non sono un essere umano..."

"Il fatto che tu sia un _freak_, non significa che tu non abbia bisogno di cure", fece lei, estraendo le bende e il disinfettante dallo zainetto.

Pennywise voleva dirle di non essere uno stramaledetto _freak _– come osava, quello scricciolo, scambiarlo per un semplice umano deforme?! –, ma Momo gli si stava già avvicinando per medicarlo, e lui fu improvvisamente troppo impegnato a cercare di acchiapparla, anche se in modo un po' più incerto rispetto alla volta prima – non era proprio _del tutto _contrario all'idea di sentire di nuovo il tocco di quelle manine delicate –.

_Tutto sommato, una medicazione non guasta_, si disse infine, quasi a giustificarsi con se stesso mentre si arrendeva.

Momo, dal canto suo, evitò gli artigli del clown-mostro con pochi rapidi saltelli, salì nuovamente sulla sua schiena e da lì iniziò, con estrema attenzione, a togliergli la fasciatura improvvisata del giorno prima, per poi disinfettare la ferita e applicarvi le bende di garza che si era portata.

"I tuoi capelli sono buffi", commentò Momo dopo qualche istante. "Ma non sei truccato! Questo è il tuo vero colore!", aggiunse stupita, sfiorando la strana pelle bianca della creatura.

"Se hai finito la fasciatura, _sloggia_", borbottò per tutta risposta il clown-mostro, imbronciato, ma fu quasi dispiaciuto quando la bambina gli obbedì.

"Ho portato dell'altro cibo", annunciò Momo, saltellando a distanza di sicurezza dagli artigli di lui. "Erano buone le ciambelle?"

"Per essere cibo umano", fece Pennywise.

A quella risposta non troppo entusiasta, lei guardò a terra sconsolata, un lieve broncio. "Beh, se non ti piacciono, stavolta ho portato anche hamburger, popcorn e patatine fritte", gli disse. "Se preferisci qualcos'altro, posso cercare di procurartelo!"

Lui le lanciò un'occhiata maliziosa, stringendo le labbra e deglutendo per impedirsi di sbavare. "Vorrei mangiare _te_", la informò.

Momo ebbe l'ultima reazione che Pennywise si aspettava: ridacchiò. "No!", gli disse.

"Perché?", fece lui, fingendosi perplesso e ferito.

"Perché io non sono da mangiare!", fu la risposta.

"Ah, no?"

"No. Beh, ora devo andare. Ti lascio tutto quanto, così puoi scegliere". Momo gli rivolse un cenno di saluto, poi raccolse la lampadina da campeggio e si allontanò con quel suo modo aggraziato di saltellare, da gazzella.

_Una piccola gazzella ingenua che si prende cura del leone_, pensò Pennywise, non senza un certo divertimento. _Bah, si sta scavando la fossa da sola. C'è da augurarsi che il suo circo decida di partire da Derry prima che io sia abbastanza forte da... _

Si interruppe, riflettendo perplesso sull'ultima parte del proprio pensiero. Perché avrebbe dovuto augurarsi che quel delizioso bocconcino riuscisse a sfuggirgli?

_Questa ferita mi sta facendo delirare_, concluse tra sé.

Chiuse gli occhi e, lasciando perdere qualunque altra riflessione, si addormentò pochi istanti dopo.

_________________________

Quando si svegliò, Pennywise si sorprese ad aspettare l'arrivo della bimba clown. Non che ci fosse molto da fare per ammazzare la noia, visto che anche fare due passi era, per lui, un'impresa quasi impossibile al momento.

_Bah, non è affatto detto che torni_, si disse. _I bambini così piccoli sono volubili. O magari le è entrato un po' di sale in zucca e ha capito che curare una creatura che si autodefinisce il Mostro Mangia-Bambini non è la cosa più saggia che potrebbe fare... _

Invece, Momo tornò. Si fece viva verso sera, e Pennywise notò subito che i suoi saltelli non erano vispi come al solito e dalla sua persona proveniva un lieve odore di sangue. Un attimo dopo, il pagliaccio-mostro intravide un grosso livido all'attaccatura dei suoi capelli, nascosto solo parzialmente dal solito cerone bianco con cui si era coperta tutta la pelle visibile. Tuttavia, il sorriso della bimba fu dolce come al solito, mentre gli tendeva delle nuove scatole di cibo.

"Ciao! Stavolta ho portato anche i _waffel _al cioccolato", gli annunciò, e dalla sua voce pareva che non ci fosse nulla che non andava.

Pennywise la squadrò da capo a piedi. "Cos'hai fatto?", le domandò.

Lei ricambiò lo sguardo, perplessa. "Ti ho portato dell'altro cibo", ripeté. "I _waffel _sono squisiti, vedrai! Comunque ho portato anche delle altre cose, nel caso non ti piacciano. Ah, e ho portato anche nuove fasciature... Bisogna cambiarle spesso".

"Mi riferivo al livido che hai qui", disse il pagliaccio-mostro, facendo un gesto vago in direzione del proprio collo.

Momo notò che in quel momento le mani del bizzarro _freak _non avevano artigli, né nulla di insolito; apparivano perfettamente normali, a parte il fatto che erano bianche come la strana pelle del suo viso.

"Oh, questo!", comprese la bambina, sfiorando il livido in questione. "Non è niente... Popsy e Mr. Fin si sono arrabbiati perché in questi giorni ho rubato un po' troppo cibo. Guarda, ho portato anche la minestra ai funghi", aggiunse, estraendo dallo zaino un contenitore di cartone con un coperchio di plastica. "L'ha cucinata Maruska, quindi deve per forza essere squisita".

"Chi sono Popsy e Mr. Fin?", domandò Pennywise, ignorando il cibo che la bambina gli porgeva.

"Mr. Fin è il direttore del mio circo, e Popsy è uno dei pagliacci", rispose lei, sedendosi a gambe incrociate di fronte al clown-mostro e posandogli il cibo davanti.

"E ti picchiano spesso?"

"Oh, no, non tanto spesso!", esclamò Momo. "Lo fanno solo quando rubo troppo cibo e riescono a prendermi. Difficilmente ci riescono... E in ogni caso, non mi picchiano mai al punto da impedirmi di fare il mio spettacolo".

Pennywise la osservò per un po', in silenzio. Si domandava perché il pensiero che qualcuno avesse malmenato quella bambina lo disturbasse tanto; non era certo la prima volta che si imbatteva in piccoli umani con la sventura di capitare nelle mani di gente che li trattava male, ma finora non gli era mai importato nulla dei loro guai, se non in quanto leve da sfruttare per terrorizzarli meglio.

"Cercheranno di nuovo di picchiarti per aver rubato questa roba?", domandò il clown- mostro, accennando alle scatole di cartone colorato che la bimba aveva portato.

Momo scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare le due lunghe code di capelli chiarissimi. "Nooo... La minestra me l'ha data Maruska di nascosto, Popsy e Mr. Fin non ne sanno nulla. E di _waffel_, popcorn, patatine fritte e bibite ne abbiamo una tale scorta che nessuno si accorgerà se ne mancano un po'. Dopo che hai mangiato, ti cambio la fasciatura, ok?"

La bimba si mise a osservarlo, in attesa, con la testa leggermente inclinata da un lato in quel suo modo particolare.

Pennywise ricambiò il suo sguardo in silenzio per qualche attimo, poi iniziò a mangiare, se non altro per far tacere il proprio stomaco.

"Come hai fatto a farti così male?", domandò a un tratto Momo.

Lui si immobilizzò per una frazione di secondo, una lieve smorfia. Era restio ad ammettere di essere stato ridotto in quel modo da un gruppo di ragazzini. "Uno stupido incidente", disse infine.

Con suo sollievo, lei parve accontentarsi di quella risposta.

"Sai, stasera farò il mio nuovo numero!", gli annunciò fieramente, dopo una pausa. "Mr. Fin ha detto che sono pronta. Ti faccio vedere!" Estrasse cinque palline dallo zainetto e si mise a lanciarle abilmente in aria; a un certo punto le spedì tutte più in alto possibile, fece un piccolo salto mortale e, atterrando, le riacchiappò con grazia, senza farne cadere neanche una.

Pennywise, suo malgrado, era impressionato. "Niente male", le disse.

Momo si inchinò teatralmente, come faceva alla fine di ogni performance, poi assunse un'aria un po' colpevole. "Sai... queste palline le ho prese dal mucchio che c'è nella stanza grande", disse al clown-mostro. "Sono tue, vero?"

"In un certo senso", rispose lui, con una certa ironia.

"Beh, quando torno indietro, le rimetto a posto!", promise la bambina. "Le ho solo prese in prestito, perché Mr. Fin non vuole che porto in giro gli strumenti di proprietà del circo... Dice che potrei perderli, o qualcun altro potrebbe averne bisogno nel frattempo".

"Ah, per quel che mi importa, puoi anche tenerle", fece Pennywise, indifferente. Lei esitò, presa in contropiede.

"Tienile", ripeté lui. "A me non servono".

"Davvero? Saranno tutte mie?", sussurrò infine Momo, illuminandosi.

"Sì, davvero", rispose Pennywise, divertito alla vista dell'entusiasmo di lei.

"Oh...! Grazie!", esclamò la bimba, e infilò le palline nello zaino, maneggiandole come il tesoro più prezioso. "Anche tu facevi parte di un circo?", domandò al pagliaccio-_freak_.

"Sì, beh... ne ho cambiati diversi".

"Oh! E che spettacoli facevi?"

"Un po' di tutto... Facevo il saltimbanco, il giocoliere, il comico e l'acrobata, ma soprattutto l'illusionista", disse lui, un'inflessione maliziosa nell'elencare quell'ultima competenza.

Lei lo ascoltò con un'espressione rapita. "Oh, sai fare davvero molte cose!", esclamò, ma dopo un istante il suo entusiasmo si incrinò appena. "Beh, se sei un giocoliere, allora ne hai bisogno, delle palline...", osservò.

Pennywise sbuffò una risata. "Ne ho altre, nel carrozzone...", le disse.

"Ah, sì?"

"Già".

"Beh, quando ti senti meglio... facciamo uno spettacolo insieme? Per favore...?", lo supplicò Momo.

_Quando mi sento meglio, spera di essere ben lontana da Derry_, pensò lui, ma non lo disse. Era combattuto tra l'impazienza all'idea di divorare quella preda succulenta e una strana riluttanza a farlo. "Per quanto tempo si tratterrà qui il tuo circo?", le domandò.

"Oh, dipende da quanto pubblico avremo. Per ora le cose stanno andando bene, quindi nessuno parla ancora di andarsene. Ti cambio la fasciatura!", aggiunse, notando che Pennywise aveva finito di mangiare. Gli si avvicinò saltellando e, come le altre volte, gli salì sulla schiena.

Mentre la bimba si affaccendava per sciogliere il nodo che teneva ferma la medicazione precedente, il clown-mostro chiuse gli occhi e, al tocco di quelle piccole mani delicate, si addormentò quasi senza accorgersene.


	3. Il portafortuna

Quando Pennywise si svegliò, era notte fonda e si accorse subito di qualcosa di caldo e soffice, piacevolmente appoggiato contro la sua schiena. Impiegò qualche secondo per rendersi conto che Momo si era addormentata addosso a lui, il viso affondato nei suoi capelli e le manine che gli circondavano il torace, quasi l'avesse scambiato per un enorme orso di peluche.

_Ma che...? _

Pennywise si immobilizzò, gli occhi spalancati, e per un attimo trattenne il fiato, senza che la sua mente fosse in grado di venire a capo di quella situazione tanto assurda quanto ridicola.

_Ok, ora le ho viste proprio tutte_, si disse.

Era talmente stupefatto che, sulle prime, non si rese neanche conto che in quel momento la bambina era alla sua completa mercè: non c'era più nulla che gli impedisse di divorarla. Quando se ne accorse, tuttavia, fece l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato di fare: indugiò.

_Che mi prende? _

Non era certo da lui esitare quando gli si presentava un'occasione ghiotta come quella. Specialmente nelle condizioni disperate in cui si trovava. Eppure, per qualche ragione, l'idea che Momo finisse nel suo stomaco non gli pareva più così allettante. E _non _perché il suo profumo non lo stesse quasi facendo impazzire.

Le lanciò un'occhiata, incerto, deglutendo.

_Tutto sommato, posso resistere_, concluse infine, chiudendo gli occhi e ignorando risolutamente il proprio stomaco dolorante.

Pochi istanti dopo, soccombé nuovamente al sonno.

________________________

Ore dopo, Momo si drizzò a sedere di scatto, con un sussulto.

Pennywise, svegliato da quel movimento improvviso, si rese conto che il profumo della piccina era improvvisamente impregnato di una paura folle, che lo rendeva assolutamente _irresistibile_. Inalò profondamente e gli sfuggì un lieve ringhio ma, ancora una volta, non cedette alla tentazione di affondare immediatamente i denti in quella carne dolcissima che si trovava solo a pochi centimetri dalle sue fauci.

Momo era distratta, e non fece minimamente caso né al ringhio, né all'espressione famelica di lui. Si stava guardando intorno freneticamente, i grandi occhi grigi sbarrati; una delle code in cui i suoi capelli erano raccolti si era un po' storta, e il suo trucco da pagliaccio era leggermente sbavato sul lato su cui si era appoggiata.

"Che succede?", le sussurrò infine Pennywise, rendendosi conto, incredulo, di avere voglia di attirarla a sé, ma non per divorarla, bensì per rimettersi a dormire con il suo morbido, caldo corpicino accoccolato contro il proprio.

Momo esitò. "Ho p-perso il m-mio s-spettacolo", balbettò, in un sussurro. "D-Dovevo esibirmi s-stasera, m-ma... mi sono addormentata e l'ho p-perso! S-Saranno furiosi". Le cadde qualche lacrima, mentre continuava a tremare.

Pennywise alzò un sopracciglio, piuttosto divertito. _Bimba mia_, pensò, _ti addormenti tranquillamente accanto a _me _e poi ti spaventi all'idea di far arrabbiare i tuoi guardiani umani? _

Dopo vari secondi di indugio, Momo si alzò con riluttanza. "D-Devo andare... T-Tornerò il prima possibile", gli promise, sorridendo con dolcezza malgrado il suo evidente terrore.

"Momo", la richiamò Pennywise.

"...Sì?"

Lui la guardò per un po', esitante. "Nella stanza grande, quella con il mucchio di vestiti e giocattoli", le disse infine, "troverai un palloncino rosso. Portalo con te, è un... un portafortuna. Ti proteggerà da chi vuole farti del male".

Momo gli sorrise, illuminandosi appena. "Oh... Ok! Grazie!... A presto!", gli disse, prima di correre via.

Pennywise la guardò allontanarsi, provando un'intensa frustrazione rivolta a se stesso. _Ma che diavolo sto facendo...?_

__________________________

Tornando nella stanza grande, Momo vide che c'era effettivamente un palloncino rosso volante, di quelli gonfiati ad elio, legato ad uno dei giocattoli a terra.

Momo fissò l'oggetto, perplessa: non ricordava che quel palloncino fosse lì quando era passata prima.

La bimba slegò la cordicella dal punto in cui era agganciata e, tenendola stretta in mano, uscì dai tunnel, sentendosi improvvisamente tranquilla malgrado la consapevolezza che presto avrebbe dovuto affrontare le ire di Popsy e anche di Mr. Fin. Per quanto i suoi guardiani fossero quasi sempre abbastanza disposti a sorvolare sul furto di qualche ciambella, infatti, non gliel'avrebbero certo fatta passare liscia per essersi volatilizzata la sera in cui avrebbe dovuto esibirsi.

______________________

Arrivata all'accampamento, Momo si diresse verso il tendone principale, in cui alcuni acrobati si stavano già allenando per il loro numero di quella sera.

A un tratto, dal nulla spuntò Popsy nella sua solita divisa da pagliaccio, tutta colorata, con la parrucca verde e riccia.

"Dov'eri finita?", esclamò. "Ti abbiamo cercata dappertutto! Avresti dovuto esibirti ieri sera!"

"M-Mi dispiace, Popsy!", rispose Momo, contrita. "Mi sono addormentata e... non mi sono accorta..."

"Ah, non importa", la interruppe lui. "Ti esibirai stasera, vedi di non sparire di nuovo! Mr. Fin ti sta aspettando per farti fare un'altra prova generale".

Momo non ebbe neppure il tempo di stupirsi per l'atteggiamento insolitamente calmo del proprio collega: un attimo dopo comparve il direttore del circo, con il suo solito cappello a cilindro viola e la barba brizzolata e ben curata. "Ah, Momo!", le disse, vedendola. "Ci domandavamo dove fossi finita. Vieni, presto! Fammi vedere la tua performance. Ieri sera ti abbiamo sostituita con Maruska, che avrebbe dovuto esibirsi stasera... Dopo, al suo posto, ti esibirai tu, intesi?".

"Ok!", esclamò Momo, sollevata. Non riusciva a credere a quanto fossero singolarmente gentili i suoi guardiani... Il portafortuna datole da Pennywise funzionava davvero!

_A proposito, dov'è finito il palloncino?_, si domandò Momo, rendendosi improvvisamente conto che nella distrazione si era lasciata sfuggire la cordicella che prima teneva stretta in mano.

Preoccupata, cercò l'oggetto con lo sguardo e, con suo stupore, lo vide proprio lì accanto: la cordicella non era agganciata a nulla, ma ciò nonostante il palloncino fluttuava sempre alla stessa altezza e pareva seguire Momo. A un tratto, si diresse da solo verso un paletto poco distante, a cui si legò come animato da vita propria, e rimase lì a galleggiare innocentemente, simile ad un osservatore silenzioso.

Mr. Fin e Popsy parvero non notare minimamente la presenza del fluttuante oggetto magico, malgrado fosse proprio davanti ai loro occhi.

"Allora, cosa guardi con quell'espressione imbambolata? Mi fai vedere il tuo numero o no?", sbottò il direttore del circo.

"Sì!", rispose subito Momo, affrettandosi a obbedirgli.

_________________________

Pennywise, nel frattempo, ascoltava distrattamente il lieve rumore d'acqua che era l'unico suono che rompesse il silenzio del suo rifugio. Stava ripensando, basito, al piccolo incantesimo che aveva fatto per aiutare Momo.

_Perché ho fatto una cosa simile? È demenziale_, si disse. _Al momento non ho certo energia da sprecare, e non ne serve neanche poca per una manipolazione emotiva di quel tipo... _

Eppure, provava un inesplicabile sollievo al pensiero che Momo non sarebbe più stata picchiata dai suoi guardiani, almeno finché si trovava a Derry e aveva il palloncino rosso con sé.

Rimase per qualche istante a riflettere, stiracchiando appena gli arti indolenziti. Era decisamente stufo di stare fermo lì, quindi si alzò cautamente, e constatò con sollievo di sentirsi molto meglio, anche se a causa di quell'incantesimo imprevisto era più affamato che mai.

Barcollò appena, premendosi una mano sul ventre dolorante.

_È ora di procurarmi un pasto decente_, si disse.

Il che, voleva dire _bambini_.

Al solo pensiero, gli venne l'acquolina in bocca e il suo stomaco brontolò ancora più forte. Fremendo di impazienza, il clown-mostro si incamminò allora lungo i tunnel, i sensi all'erta, pronto per la caccia.

__________________________

Momo tornò nelle fognature in tarda sera; aveva l'aria stanca ma felice, il makeup un po' sbavato, l'acconciatura leggermente scompigliata. Teneva il palloncino rosso per la cordicella.

La bimba trovò il clown-mostro sempre nello stesso posto, la stanza sul fondo del pozzo. Come al solito, vide per primi i suoi occhi gialli e luminosi che la scrutavano dal buio e, dalla loro posizione, Momo capì che lo strano _freak _non era più bocconi a terra: quando la sua vista si abituò un po' all'oscurità, notò che era seduto a gambe incrociate, la schiena appoggiata contro una delle pareti di pietra.

"Allora! È andata bene la tua performance?", le domandò Pennywise in tono allegro. Pareva sentirsi decisamente meglio.

"Oh, sì!", esclamò lei, facendo varie piroette dalla gioia. "E poi... Popsy e Mr. Fin non erano così arrabbiati, sai? Non mi hanno neanche sgridata! Il tuo portafortuna ha funzionato! Mi ha veramente protetta! Sei un grande mago! Come hai fatto? Eh? Me lo insegni?" Gli lanciò un'occhiata carica di ammirazione.

Mano a mano che gli occhi di Momo si abituavano alla carenza di luce, i tratti di Pennywise si facevano più nitidi: ora la bimba riusciva a distinguere i ciuffi scompigliati di capelli arancio e l'ampio sorriso scarlatto del bizzarro clown. Per un istante le parve anche di vedere una sorta di liquido rosso scuro colare dall'angolo della sua bocca, ma lui vi passò la lingua – cilindrica e appuntita come quella di un rettile, e inumanamente lunga – con un rapido guizzo, facendo sparire la strana sostanza prima che lei potesse essere certa di aver visto bene.

"È un segreto", le bisbigliò Pennywise, rispondendo alla sua domanda. "Nessuno l'ha mai rivelato neppure a me".

"Perché?"

"Perché faccio da sempre trucchi come questi, ma non saprei dirti come".

Per un istante lei parve un po' delusa, ma tornò quasi subito ad illuminarsi. Guardò Pennywise con soggezione. "Sai, non ho mai visto maghi in grado di far calmare le persone, specialmente se sono persone come Popsy e Mr. Fin!" Tacque per qualche istante. "È... una magia _vera_?", domandò infine, in un sussurro.

Lui distese le lunghe gambe, stiracchiandole e incrociando i piedi. "Dipende da cosa intendi per "magia vera"..."

"Beh... intendo una magia che funziona senza imbrogli!", rispose Momo, inclinando la testa da un lato e allacciando le manine dietro la schiena in quel suo modo grazioso. "Insomma, una magia che fa davvero _accadere _qualcosa, senza scatole a doppio fondo o cose così... Jedi, il nostro mago, fa magie incredibili, ma usa sempre trucchi tipo questi".

Lui sollevò un sopracciglio. "Oh, non c'è nessun imbroglio, di questo puoi essere certa... Finché hai con te il palloncino rosso e ti trovi qui a Derry, i tuoi amichetti non ti faranno più del male, almeno sul piano fisico".

A quelle parole, Momo rimase a guardarlo in silenzio per svariati attimi, apparentemente a corto di parole.

Pennywise ricambiò il suo sguardo, incerto. Si sentiva preso in contropiede dall'espressione di pura adorazione negli occhi della piccola e, ancora una volta, non aveva idea di come sentirsi o reagire.

"Ho portato altro cibo e altre fasciature!", gli annunciò lei a un tratto, ponendo fine al suo imbarazzo. Tirò fuori dal proprio zainetto l'occorrente per la medicazione, gli si avvicinò e lo guardò esitante. "Bisogna che ti abbassi, altrimenti faccio fatica... Anche da seduto, sei altissimo, sai?"

"Non ho bisogno di medicazioni, te l'ho già detto", fece Pennywise in tono sostenuto, ma come al solito Momo non gli diede ascolto: prima ancora che lui finisse di parlare, era già intenta a disfargli la fasciatura del giorno prima, e appena le sue mani lo sfiorarono, ogni ulteriore protesta gli morì sulle labbra. Chiudendo gli occhi, il clown-mostro si abbassò come per caso, per renderle più agevole il lavoro.

Toltegli le vecchie bende, Momo ebbe un moto di stupore. "Oh! La tua ferita è quasi guarita!", esclamò.

"Te l'ho detto che per me non era una ferita grave", fu la risposta.

"Beh, se continui così, non avrò bisogno di medicarti altre volte", osservò la bambina, senza mostrare alcun segno di inquietudine alla vista dell'ennesima stranezza del bizzarro clown.

Quando Momo ebbe finito di applicargli le bende, si allontanò verso il punto in cui aveva lasciato il proprio zainetto e il pagliaccio-mostro la osservò distrattamente mentre ne estraeva i suoi doni culinari di quel giorno: due hot dog, patatine fritte, alcune ciambelle e un grosso contenitore che, stando a quanto la bimba gli disse, conteneva un ottimo frullato alla frutta.

Per qualche istante, Pennywise contemplò l'idea di rivelarle di essersi appena riempito la pancia con una mezza dozzina di bambini bene in carne, ma per qualche motivo non ci teneva più così tanto a spaventarla.

La piccola posò il cibo accanto a lui e rimase a fissarlo esitante. "...Pennywise?"

"...Sì?", fece lui.

"Posso... P-Posso dormire vicino a te?"

La richiesta lo lasciò per vari istanti senza parole. "...Perché?", le sussurrò infine.

La bimba continuava a guardarlo timorosa. "Non so! V-Vorrei solo... stare qui con te. Per favore...?", balbettò.

Lui la fissava stupito, ancora una volta preso in contropiede. La verità era che non aveva nulla in contrario all'idea di provare di nuovo la meravigliosa sensazione dell'ultima volta in cui si era svegliato con Momo addormentata vicino a sé, ma avrebbe preferito _morire _piuttosto che ammetterlo. Ciò nondimeno, dopo parecchie esitazioni, fece spallucce e aprì appena le braccia in direzione della bambina, senza guardarla. Erano gesti quasi impercettibili, ma Momo capì al volo: illuminandosi tutta, si coricò, svelta, accanto a lui, la testolina posata sul suo petto e le esili braccia a circondargli la vita.

Pennywise sussultò all'entusiasmo di lei, e per qualche istante indugiò, perfettamente immobile. Poi, quasi con riluttanza, posò una mano, lieve come una piuma, sulla schiena della bimba, e chiuse gli occhi.


	4. Debolezza

Momo si svegliò molto presto: non era ancora l'alba quando Pennywise la sentì stiracchiarsi appena tra le sue braccia e cercare di alzarsi.

"Cosa c'è?", sussurrò il clown-mostro, riluttante a lasciarla andare.

"Devo tornare all'accampamento", gli rispose Momo a voce ugualmente bassa. "È meglio se non si accorgono che me ne sono andata in giro di notte... E se alle sette non sono pronta per sbrigare le faccende e fare le prove del mio spettacolo, si arrabbiano come matti".

Dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, lui sciolse il proprio abbraccio.

"Tornerò presto!", promise allora la bimba, poi fece qualcosa che Pennywise non si aspettava minimamente, e che lo lasciò interdetto: si chinò a dargli un rapido bacio sulla guancia. Quindi saltellò via, tirandosi dietro il palloncino rosso.

____________________________

Qualche ora dopo, verso le sette, Momo fu svegliata dalle voci di Popsy e di Mr. Fin: erano proprio fuori dalla roulotte in cui lei dormiva – quella che condivideva con Popsy – e stavano discutendo animatamente di qualcosa.

La bimba saltò giù dal giaciglio, indossò le scarpette e uscì a propria volta dalla casa mobile.

Poco distante vide Maruska, intenta a cuocere dei pancake su un fornello da campeggio, i lunghi capelli fulvi e ondulati raccolti in una treccia spettinata. Era chiaro che anche lei stava ascoltando la discussione tra i due uomini, e ne era ugualmente turbata.

Momo si avvicinò, col palloncino rosso che la seguiva da solo, ballonzolando allegramente. Lo strano oggetto era stato la sua ombra per tutta la giornata precedente, e la bambina aveva fatto presto ad accorgersi che nessuno, a parte lei, era in grado di vederlo.

"Ciao!", salutò Momo.

Gli altri le risposero distrattamente, per poi tornare a parlare concitati di un articolo del quotidiano locale che Popsy teneva in mano.

"Sei! Vi rendete conto?! _Sei_, tutti in una _sera_!", esclamò Popsy. "E, stando a quel che c'è scritto qui, erano tutti con i loro genitori, e nel momento in cui questi hanno girato gli occhi... _puf_! Spariti senza lasciare traccia! E tutti da punti diversi della città!"

Mr. Fin annuì, corrucciato. "Già, non si può neanche pensare che stiano giocando tutti insieme a nascondino..."

"Mai sentita, una cosa del genere", sussurrò Maruska, orripilata.

In quel momento, Popsy parve notare per la prima volta la presenza di Momo. "Ehi, tu, dolcezza, ti conviene stare attenta a non scorrazzare troppo in giro da queste parti", la apostrofò. "Ieri sono spariti sei bambini, senza lasciare traccia. Guarda qui". Le mostrò l'articolo di giornale, su cui apparivano le foto di quattro bambini e due bambine, tutti con visi paffutelli e sorridenti.

"Oh, suvvia, smettila di spaventarla!", esclamò Maruska, strappandogli di mano il giornale.

"La sto solo mettendo in guardia. Sei bambini spariti nella stessa notte!", ribatté Popsy.

"D'accordo, basta così", tagliò corto Mr. Fin. "Momo, vai a truccarti e a prepararti per la performance... In questi giorni ci esibiremo anche alla mattina e a mezzogiorno. Questo posto non è affatto male, stiamo facendo ottimi incassi. Chissà, questa Derry potrebbe diventare la nostra residenza stabile!"

"Bah, come se noi fossimo fatti per le residenze stabili!", sbuffò Popsy, riprendendosi il giornale dalle mani di Maruska.

"Senza contare che lo dici di ogni posto in cui ci fermiamo...", aggiunse lei, il tono piatto.

Momo non sentì altro: stava già tornando alla roulotte per truccarsi e pettinarsi. Sapeva per esperienza che era meglio non esitare, quando Mr. Fin chiedeva qualcosa.

Mentre si preparava, pensò ai visi graziosi di quei bambini sul giornale: più che paura, la loro sparizione le metteva malinconia. Momo sperò vivamente che stessero bene.

________________________

Pennywise, nel frattempo, stava vagando, l'aria pensierosa, nella grande stanza al centro dell'impianto fognario, quella in cui aveva ammassato vestiti e giocattoli delle proprie vittime. Lanciò un'occhiata distratta a quell'eterogenea montagna di oggetti, poi si diresse verso il carrozzone e lo aprì: all'interno, era pieno di scatole colorate e gingilli vari, oltre a un giaciglio su cui, ormai, il clown-mostro non dormiva più da molto tempo.

Il carrozzone era del tutto invisibile agli esseri umani adulti, grazie a un incantesimo che Pennywise aveva lanciato per impedire che gli operai della manutenzione portassero via la sua roba – non che quei ninnoli gli fossero più così utili, ormai, ma non per questo avrebbe consentito a qualcun altro di appropriarsene –. L'effetto dell'illusione non si estendeva anche ai bambini, in quanto a Pennywise era parso superfluo: se qualche frugoletto avesse raccontato di aver visto un carrozzone da circo invisibile agli adulti, dopotutto, chi mai gli avrebbe creduto? Senza contare che per ingannare un bambino occorrevano incantesimi molto più potenti, per le quali il clown-mostro avrebbe dovuto consumare una enorme quantità di energia: i cuccioli, infatti, erano dotati di un talento naturale per vedere la verità oltre le apparenze, ed era quasi impossibile eludere la loro vista acuta.

Pennywise iniziò a frugare nelle scatole, finché trovò ciò che stava cercando: quindici palline da giocoliere, che raccolse una a una e, uscendo dal carrozzone, iniziò a lanciare abilmente in aria. Gli sfuggì un sorriso entusiasta, vedendo che in tutto quel tempo la sua abilità non si era per nulla arrugginita.

Non aveva mentito, quando aveva detto a Momo che molti anni prima era stato un clown di professione: la vita nomade del circo gli era tornata utile, in quanto era difficile fermarsi per troppo tempo in uno stesso luogo senza che gli abitanti si accorgessero che si cibava dei loro piccoli. Aveva vissuto in quel modo per molti anni, prima di giungere a Derry, che all'epoca del suo arrivo non era molto più che un piccolo borgo con un dedalo di intricati tunnel che ne percorrevano, da un capo all'altro, il perimetro sotterraneo. Quei tunnel si erano rivelati da subito il rifugio ideale per una creatura come lui: ad essi si accedeva tramite passaggi segreti sparsi un po' in tutto il centro abitato, ed era facilissimo, da lì, osservare non visti la vita degli abitanti del posto. Inoltre, già da molto prima che quelle gallerie venissero trasformate in un impianto fognario, quasi nessuno vi si avventurava mai, a meno di non essere una spia, un sicario o, comunque, qualcuno dedito a traffici illegali. Ciò significava che erano sempre pressappoco deserte.

Una volta insediatosi laggiù, Pennywise non aveva impiegato molto tempo per diventare praticamente il padrone di Derry, il mastro burattinaio che, dietro le quinte, ne dirigeva i fili. Impedire agli abitanti di accorgersi della sua presenza era stato un gioco da ragazzi: se c'era una cosa che Pennywise aveva imparato sugli esseri umani, infatti, era la loro naturale tendenza a non voler vedere qualunque cosa esulasse dal loro controllo e dalla loro comprensione, e lui rientrava senza alcun dubbio in questa categoria. Gli era bastata una piccola manipolazione emotiva ad ampio raggio per sviare completamente l'attenzione delle persone da qualunque cosa potesse condurre a lui. Non aveva neppure dovuto consumare troppa energia e, in più di un secolo, nessuno aveva mai fatto praticamente nulla per risolvere i numerosi casi di sparizione. Oh, certo, ogni volta ne parlavano al notiziario, e non mancavano mai di dedicarvi qualche bel titolone sul quotidiano locale, ma di fatto tutto finiva sempre lì. Le indagini venivano condotte a partire dal presupposto che il rapitore fosse un essere umano e, se qualcuno notava dettagli che non coincidevano con tale presupposto, semplicemente non vi dava importanza.

I primi a mettersi alla ricerca della vera causa di quei drammi erano stati proprio i responsabili delle recenti ferite di Pennywise, quei ragazzini che chiamavano il proprio gruppo "Perdenti". Loro erano stati i soli a opporre una vera resistenza al mostro di Derry. Certo, non erano riusciti a ucciderlo come avrebbero voluto, ma ciò non significava che non gli avessero causato un bel po' di problemi, oltre alla sgradevole sensazione di essere molto più debole di quanto avesse ritenuto. E tale sensazione era peggiorata nel momento in cui era apparsa quell'irritante bambina clown, inspiegabilmente gentile, affettuosa e del tutto _cieca _ad ogni evidenza – lampante! – che le suggeriva quanto fosse pericoloso, per una gustosa frugoletta come lei, avvicinarsi a una creatura come lui... e Pennywise, anziché divorarla – come sarebbe stato logico fare –, aveva usato la propria magia per proteggerla. Dalla sua ultima battaglia contro i Perdenti, che aveva avuto luogo appena un paio settimane prima, era come se il suo mondo si fosse completamente ribaltato.

Assorto nei propri pensieri, Pennywise continuò a lanciare le palline in aria, esibendosi anche in una serie di virtuosismi che, ai tempi, avevano strappato molte esclamazioni di stupore. Era talmente concentrato che non si accorse che Momo era entrata nella stanza, gli si era avvicinata e ora lo stava osservando in silenzio, con un'espressione di pura venerazione.

Quando il clown-mostro fermò le palline, acchiappandole una dopo l'altra, e si esibì nell'inchino che avrebbe fatto se fosse stato davanti a un pubblico – benché non si fosse accorto di avere effettivamente una spettatrice –, Momo iniziò ad applaudire con entusiasmo, facendolo sobbalzare.

"Bravissimo! Bravissimo!", esclamò la bimba, saltellando avanti e indietro. "Sai fare anche il cerchio aereo? E il trapezio? E... E... l'equilibrista sul filo? Con la bici a una ruota?"

Lui le sorrise. "Ho imparato a fare un po' di questo e un po' di quello..."

"Oh, vorrei tanto provare a fare un numero insieme a te", sospirò la bambina, sempre con quell'espressione trepidante.

Pennywise alzò spalle. "Perché no?"

A quelle parole, Momo gli corse incontro e per un istante lui si ritrovò abbracciato all'altezza delle ginocchia, prima che la bimba riprendesse a saltare e a ballare dalla gioia.

"Che bello!", esclamò Momo. "Ah, però dovremo farlo più tardi... Oggi mi esibisco anche a mezzogiorno". Esitò. "Vuoi venire a vederci? Ci esibiamo qui vicino, sai... Proprio dove inizia la foresta". Rimase a guardarlo con aria speranzosa.

"Sì, lo so", fu la risposta.

Momo fece tanto d'occhi. "Oh? Vuoi dire che sei già venuto ad assistere agli spettacoli?" "No... Però è difficile che a Derry succeda qualcosa a mia insaputa".

Per qualche istante, entrambi rimasero a fissarsi in silenzio, incerti, e ancora una volta, la mente di Pennywise registrò quanto fosse bizzarro trovarsi di fronte a una piccola umana _senza _desiderare di mangiarla.

_Beh, ho appena divorato sei bambini_, ragionò. _Un pasto più che abbondante_.

"Mi faresti vedere la tua ferita?", domandò Momo, timidamente, dopo qualche istante.

Lui esitò, poi fece spallucce e, la bocca piegata in un sorriso ironico, si abbassò in modo che lei potesse arrivare alla fasciatura che gli avvolgeva la nuca.

In realtà, Pennywise sapeva che la ferita era già guarita da ore – per merito del suo recente pranzetto –, e non gli era ben chiaro il motivo per cui non si fosse ancora liberato dell'impiccio di quella medicazione, ormai del tutto inutile. E allo stesso modo, non gli era _affatto _chiaro il motivo per cui, mentre Momo cercava di tirargli via le bende, lui fosse intento ad usare la propria magia per impedirle di terminare troppo in fretta il lavoro, riallacciando con discrezione tutti i nodi che la bambina era riuscita a sciogliere...

"Caspita, non ricordavo di aver fatto così _tanti _nodi, l'ultima volta", osservò Momo dopo un po', in tono di innocente perplessità. Tirò ancora una volta uno dei lembi di tessuto, cercando di sciogliere un nodo che non voleva saperne di collaborare. Finché a un tratto si immobilizzò, accorgendosi della morbida vibrazione che proveniva dalla gola del clown-mostro, e gli lanciò un'occhiata stupita.

"Fai... Fai le _fusa_?", sussurrò, deliziata.

Il suono cessò di colpo e Pennywise guardò la bambina con un misto di imbarazzo e allarme. "Ti sbagli".

Momo emise una risatina. "No che non mi sbaglio! Facevi le fusa, proprio come un gatto!"

"_Non _facevo le fusa!"

"Ma sì invece!"

"No, ti dico!", sbottò lui. Poi, senza aggiungere altro, si alzò in piedi con un gesto brusco, voltando risolutamente le spalle alla bimba e riprendendo a lanciare in aria le palline da giocoliere.

"Aspetta! Non ho ancora finito di toglierti la fasciatura!", protestò Momo. "Devo vedere se hai bisogno di essere medicato di nuovo!"

"Non ne ho bisogno, guarda", fece il clown-_freak_, sostenuto. Fermò le palline, le appoggiò a terra e strattonò appena la propria fasciatura, tirandola via con estrema facilità: i nodi parvero sciogliersi tutti da soli a un suo semplice tocco. E la bimba poté vedere chiaramente che ora, la sua nuca era perfettamente uniforme; non c'era traccia di quella ferita, che solo qualche giorno prima gli divideva il cranio quasi a metà.

Senza aggiungere altro, Pennywise raccolse nuovamente le palline da terra e ricominciò a farle volteggiare abilmente in aria, fingendo la più completa indifferenza. In realtà, era acutamente conscio dello sguardo sul visino di Momo mentre lo osservava, al contempo ammirata per la sua abilità di giocoliere e un po' ferita per il modo brusco in cui lui l'aveva liquidata.

La bimba, dal canto suo, abituata com'era ad avere a che fare con Popsy e Mr. Fin, sapeva come cogliere i momenti in cui era meglio lasciare qualcuno da solo; quindi, dopo un'esitazione si diresse verso l'uscita dei tunnel, col suo palloncino rosso sempre al seguito. Mentre si allontanava, però, lanciò un'ultima occhiata al suo bizzarro amico mostro, sempre intento nel proprio passatempo.

"A presto, Pennywise!", lo salutò.

__________________________

Quando Momo fu andata via, Pennywise lasciò che le palline da giocoliere cadessero a terra una dopo l'altra e, quando gli fu rimasta in mano l'ultima, per qualche secondo continuò a lanciarla e a riacchiapparla distrattamente, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Infine, lasciò cadere anche quella e, inaspettatamente, scoppiò a ridere a crepapelle, piegandosi in due e quasi soffocando.

"Stavo _davvero _facendo le _fusa_!", si schernì, tra una risata e l'altra. "_Ha_! L'ironia! Assolutamente _impagabile_!" Continuò a sbellicarsi per svariati minuti, e infine si calmò, mentre ripercorreva con la mente l'ultima visita di Momo. Provava uno strano miscuglio di tristezza, imbarazzo e una sorta di intensa nostalgia per qualcosa che neppure lui era in grado di definire. E quelle emozioni lo divertivano, lo spaventavano e lo confondevano in egual misura.

_Come se per me fosse possibile essere amico di un'umana... _

Rimase a riflettere ancora per qualche istante, poi, con un breve sospiro, sollevò gli occhi sulla luce che filtrava dal soffitto dell'enorme stanza.

_Quasi mezzogiorno_, si disse. _Tutto sommato non è una cattiva idea fare un salto fuori_... _Se il circo si esibisce adesso, lì intorno sarà sicuramente pieno di cibo delizioso_.

Nonostante non avesse certo fame, il pensiero di piccoli, appetitosi cuccioli umani gli fece brontolare lo stomaco. Leccandosi le labbra, raccolse rapidamente le palline da terra e le infilò nuovamente nella scatola da cui le aveva estratte, dopodichè si incamminò, lungo i tunnel, verso lo scolo di fognatura più vicino al punto in cui sapeva che avrebbe visto spiccare il tendone colorato del circo.


	5. "Unisciti a noi"

Momo era sola nella roulotte, e stava dando gli ultimi ritocchi al proprio makeup in vista della performance. Si sentiva piuttosto giù di morale.

Nel tornare all'accampamento, la bimba aveva incrociato le trapeziste Paula e Martha, anche loro intente a discutere concitate dei sei bambini scomparsi la sera prima: ripensare a quella brutta storia, sapere che nessuno dei piccoli era ancora stato ritrovato, faceva sentire Momo molto triste.

La bimba stava per per aprire lo sportello della roulotte per uscire, ma qualcuno la precedette, e la piccola vide che si trattava di Maruska.

"Momo? Sei pronta?", le domandò la donna con dolcezza, affacciandosi all'ingresso della cabina.

Anche Maruska era pronta per esibirsi: indossava la sua aderente catsuit azzurra e gialla, e i suoi capelli fulvi erano raccolti in uno chignon a cui era agganciato un ornamento a forma di rosa di un giallo brillante, dai petali orlati di glitter. Anche il trucco e il costume di scena dell'equilibrista erano rifiniti da scie luccicanti di brillantini.

Vedendo l'espressione sconsolata della bimba, Maruska la guardò preoccupata. "Ehi, va tutto bene?", sussurrò. "Stai pensando ancora a quell'articolo di giornale, vero?"

Momo annuì, sforzandosi di non piangere: così facendo, avrebbe rovinato il trucco, ed ora era troppo tardi per avere il tempo di rifarselo da capo.

"Ci sono qui io, ok?", le disse Maruska, un sorriso confortante. "Se qualcuno cercherà di torcerti un solo capello, dovrà vedersela con me! Gli renderò il sedere viola a suon di calci!" Si posò una mano sul cuore, con un'espressione così buffa da strappare un sorriso a Momo.

"Eccolo lì, quel sorriso incantevole", disse allora Maruska, accarezzando la bimba con affetto. "Mi domandavo dove fosse finito! Oh, ora che mi viene in mente, ho qualcosa per te... Aspettami!"

La donna uscì dalla roulotte, per tornarvi pochi attimi dopo con un barattolo pieno di glitter e uno con la colla che serviva per applicarli e, avvicinandosi alla bambina, arricchì il suo makeup con un po' di brillantini, che applicò ad arte anche sulla sua divisa, qua e là.

"Ecco fatto!", le disse infine, soddisfatta. "Ogni tanto bisogna illuminarsi un po', non trovi?" Le strizzò l'occhio. "Su, andiamo! Stendiamoli tutti!"

Momo seguì la propria collega fuori dalla roulotte, e poi dentro al tendone principale, in cui lo spettacolo era già iniziato.

Mr. Fin, vedendole, fece loro un cenno. "Momo, tu sei la prossima! Preparati!", le disse.

La bambina annuì, mentre Maruska le sfiorava le spalle in segno di incoraggiamento. Il numero in corso in quel momento stava terminando e, tra gli applausi del pubblico, il direttore del circo si sistemò il cilindro viola e tornò sotto i riflettori.

"Ed ora, signore e signori, preparatevi ad assistere ad un numero aereo di alta scuola, da parte di una delle nostre artiste più giovani!", annunciò. "Ecco a voi, il nostro piccolo angelo, Momo!"

Mr. Fin fece un ampio gesto in direzione della bimba, e lei sorrise mentre il riflettore la investiva, abbagliandola appena e facendo luccicare i glitter.

Momo si inchinò graziosamente, poi iniziò a salire l'alta scala a pioli che conduceva sul trampolino da cui, con un salto, avrebbe raggiunto il cerchio aereo su cui si basava il suo spettacolo di quel giorno; anch'esso era tutto ricoperto di brillantini che scintillavano alla luce del riflettore che vi era puntato.

Con un agile tuffo, Momo raggiunse il cerchio, aggrappandovisi, poi vi si issò come su un'altalena, gli occhi che vagavano in direzione della folla intenta a osservarla da sotto: il sorriso della bimba si illuminò considerevolmente quando intravide, un po' in disparte, l'alta, familiare figura di un clown dai capelli arancio e un costume color bianco-argento.

Pennywise, dal canto suo, le sorrise in quel suo modo burlesco, rivolgendole un cenno di saluto che Momo ricambiò con una strizzata d'occhio. Subito dopo, la bimba abbassò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Maruska, che la osservava da terra, in attesa e, quando fu certa di avere la sua attenzione, la sua collega prese a lanciarle, una dopo l'altra, alcune palline colorate, che lei afferrò e cominciò a lanciare in aria e a riafferrare abilmente. Quindi, con rapidi movimenti aggraziati, Momo cambiò posizione all'interno del cerchio, talvolta dondolandosi, mentre continuava a far volteggiare in aria le bocce, senza mai farne cadere neppure una.

Alla fine della coreografia, Momo fermò le palline e, dal cerchio, balzò nuovamente sul trampolino da cui era partita e si inchinò, tra gli applausi entusiasti del pubblico. Quando si fu calata giù dalla scala a pioli, la bimba fu accolta da Maruska, che la sollevò e la fece roteare più volte in aria.

"Il mio angioletto!", esclamò la donna. "Sei andata alla grande!"

"Maruska, finiscila con quelle smancerie e preparati, che la prossima sei tu", ordinò Mr. Fin, asciutto.

"Beh, santi numi, ti ho già detto che sono pronta!", protestò Maruska, posando a terra la bambina. "Quante volte hai intenzione di chiedermelo?"

Mr. Fin la ignorò: era di nuovo sotto i riflettori, intento a presentare il numero di Maruska.

Momo rivolse alla donna un gesto di vittoria, che lei ricambiò proprio nel momento in cui un riflettore la investiva, trasformandola in una fata scintillante.

Mentre Maruska si arrampicava a propria volta su per l'alta scala a pioli, seguita dal riflettore, Momo si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Pennywise, che non vedeva più da nessuna parte.

La bimba uscì all'aperto e cominciò a chiamare il clown-mostro sottovoce. E ad un tratto, alzando lo sguardo, lo vide proprio in cima all'altissimo tendone: era intento a rivolgerle allegri cenni di saluto, sporgendosi sul baratro mentre si teneva precariamente aggrappato all'asta della bandiera – che era decisamente troppo sottile per essere in grado di sostenere il suo peso, eppure, per qualche strano motivo, pareva reggerlo senza sforzo –.

Momo fece tanto d'occhi. "Come hai fatto a salire lassù?", esclamò.

Il tendone, infatti, era talmente alto e ripido che il suo vertice poteva essere raggiunto solo per mezzo di altissime scale a pioli. Ma Momo non vedeva alcuna scala lì in giro: evidentemente, nessuno le aveva spostate dai camion in cui si trovavano.

"Beh, volando, ovviamente", le rispose Pennywise, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. "Sali, che aspetti? La vista è ottima da qui".

"Ma io non so volare!", rispose la bambina.

Il sorriso di lui si allargò; parve immensamente divertito. "Ma se lo stavi facendo, poco fa!", le disse.

Momo ridacchiò. "Non stavo volando! Ero appesa al cerchio aereo!"

"Beh, cosa c'è di diverso?", domandò Pennywise, facendo una breve piroetta.

Momo stava per rispondergli che c'era una _grossa _differenza, ma in quel momento si sentì stranamente leggera e, abbassando gli occhi, si rese conto che i suoi piedi non toccavano più terra: stava davvero _fluttuando_, sempre più in alto, esattamente come un palloncino gonfiato ad elio.

Le sfuggì un'esclamazione di sorpresa che si trasformò subito in un piccolo grido di gioia, mentre continuava a salire e a salire.

A un certo punto, fu abbastanza in alto da trovarsi faccia a faccia con Pennywise che, con un sorrisetto, la prese per mano e la aiutò a posarsi accanto a lui, senza mettere un piede in fallo, sulla stretta piattaforma di legno sul punto più alto del tendone.

"Visto? Facile come bere un bicchier d'acqua", le disse il clown-mostro allegramente.

Non appena la bambina ebbe posato i piedi sulla piattaforma, sollevò gli occhi e non poté trattenere un moto di stupore alla vista della città da quel nuovo punto di vista. "Wow...!"

"Ti piace?", fece Pennywise.

Momo annuì, incantata, lo sguardo sempre fisso sull'orizzonte. "È strano... Sembra tutto più piccolo, da qui...!", sussurrò.

Lui sbuffò una risata. "Non siamo poi così in alto. Non credevo che avrei mai visto un'acrobata aerea stupirsi così alla vista di un panorama da una trentina di metri di altezza!"

"Non sono mai salita in cima al tendone _da fuori_. E da dentro è diverso. Non si riesce a vedere lontano", spiegò la bimba.

Vi fu una pausa.

"Pennywise...?", chiamò a un tratto Momo, timidamente.

"Mmh?"

"...Senti, prima hai detto... hai detto che qualunque cosa succeda qui a Derry, tu lo sai sempre?"

Lui esitò. Lanciò alla bambina un'occhiata di sottecchi, e vide che lo stava fissando con i grandi occhi grigi spalancati in un'espressione supplichevole.

"Beh... in genere, sì", le rispose, cauto.

"È... una magia?"

Lui alzò le spalle. "Puoi anche definirla tale, sì".

Lei si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, l'aria ansiosa. "Beh... Allora... R-Riusciresti a sapere dove sono quei bambini? Quelli... Quelli che sono spariti ieri sera? Se sono... in pericolo, e tu puoi dire alla polizia dove sono... potranno salvarli e farli tornare dai loro genitori!"

A quelle parole, lui si irrigidì, riuscendo solo con grande sforzo a nascondere il proprio disagio dietro ad un sorriso allegro. E, contemporaneamente, dovette trattenere l'impulso di scoppiare a ridere a crepapelle alla tristezza che provò nel vedere Momo così preoccupata per i piccoli scomparsi.

_Beh, che mi aspettavo, esattamente?_, si domandò, con scherno misto ad amarezza. _Credevo davvero che una dolce frugoletta come lei sarebbe stata del tutto indifferente alla scomparsa di ben sei bambini suoi pari? _

"Temo di non avere idea di dove siano... La magia non funziona proprio sempre", le mentì infine, prendendo a dondolarsi con aria ostentatamente spensierata dalla piattaforma su cui lui e la bambina si trovavano, mentre si teneva aggrappato con una mano alla bandiera che sventolava proprio accanto alle loro teste. "Se fossi in te, comunque, non mi preoccuperei", aggiunse. "Staranno sicuramente solo facendo un gioco. Da queste parti, molti bambini lo fanno... Spariscono per qualche giorno e poi, a sorpresa, riappaiono. Succede spesso".

"Davvero?", fece Momo, perplessa.

"Ma certo!", assentì Pennywise.

Lei rimase un attimo a riflettere, sporgendo appena le labbra. "E... perché fanno giochi del genere? Cosa c'è di divertente?", domandò infine.

"Chissà", rispose lui. "Forse si annoiano. O forse, hanno solo voglia di attirare un po' l'attenzione". Quindi, senza aspettare la sua risposta, sollevò la bambina tra le braccia e, con un movimento rapidissimo, balzò giù, insieme a lei, dal vertice del tendone.

Momo, colta di sorpresa, emise un grido di puro terrore che durò solo una frazione di secondo, perché un attimo dopo erano già atterrati al suolo con sorprendente delicatezza: l'impatto si avvertì appena, e la paura le passò tanto in fretta quanto le era venuta. Scoppiò a ridere, imitata da Pennywise.

"Che bello! Lo rifacciamo?", esclamò Momo, estatica.

"Sicuro!", rispose il clown-mostro allegramente, sollevato di essere riuscito a distrarla dall'argomento dei bambini scomparsi. E, tenendola tra le braccia, volò di nuovo in cima al tendone e balzò di nuovo giù, tra gli strilli eccitati di lei.

Appena i piedi di Pennywise toccarono terra per la seconda volta, Momo si guardò intorno preoccupata. "Sai, ora... ora è meglio se torno dentro", disse al clown-mostro. "Potrebbero aver bisogno di me. Dopo sarai qui?"

"Oh, non penso che andrò lontano...", fece lui.

"Ok, ci vediamo tra un po', allora!", esclamò allora Momo, poi saltò giù dalle sue braccia, scomparendo, un istante dopo, dentro al grande tendone.

____________________

Più tardi, quando gli spettacoli furono interrotti per il pranzo, Momo trovò Pennywise intento a lanciare in aria e riacchiappare al volo una quindicina di mini-hulahoop che aveva probabilmente trovato nella piccola tenda lì accanto, quella che fungeva da magazzino.

La bimba gli si avvicinò timidamente e, non appena notò la sua presenza, Pennywise le rivolse un sorriso furfantesco e iniziò a lanciarle alcuni dei cerchi con cui si stava esibendo.

Momo, deliziata, afferrò gli hulahoop, li fece volteggiare in aria una volta e poi li rilanciò a Pennywise, che a propria volta li lanciò in aria e li rilanciò a lei in rapida successione.

Per un po' andarono avanti così, ma poi il clown-mostro si chinò su una scatola lì accanto e cominciò a estrarne altri cerchi, che iniziò a lanciare in aria e poi a lei.

"Ehi...!", strillò Momo, ridendo a crepapelle nello sforzo di non farsi sfuggire neanche un hulahoop. "N-No! A-Aspetta! Sono troppi...! Non... Non ne so lanciare così tanti!"

"Oh, _siiiii_, invece!", ribatté lui, nel tono un entusiasmo da discolo. Anche lui stava ridendo come un matto.

A un tratto, Momo non ne poté più e lasciò andare gli hulahoop, che furono tutti prontamente riafferrati da Pennywise il quale, per qualche istante, continuò a esibirsi da solo con ben _ventidue _cerchi, le mani che scattavano con una destrezza e una velocità inumane.

Seduta a terra, ansimante, il trucco un po' sbavato a causa del sudore, Momo si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione stupefatta nell'osservare quel numero incredibile.

Infine Pennywise fermò gli hulahoop, facendoli agganciare con grazia alle proprie braccia – esattamente undici da una parte e undici dall'altra – e, appena l'ultimo cerchio fu atterrato con precisione al proprio posto, vi fu un'ovazione che fece sussultare sia il clown-mostro che la bambina: nessuno dei due aveva fatto caso al capannello di persone che nel frattempo si era raccolto ad osservarli.

Dopo qualche istante, dal gruppo sbucò Mr. Fin, che lanciò al bizzarro pagliaccio un'occhiata curiosa. "Chi è il tuo amico?", domandò, rivolgendosi a Momo.

"Pennywise, il Pagliaccio Ballerino", rispose Momo solennemente, accennando all'interessato. "Pennywise, ti presento Mr. Fin, il direttore del circo".

"Pennywise?", fece Mr. Fin. "Bel nome d'arte. E fuori dalla scena come ti chiamano?"

Pennywise indugiò per svariati secondi. "...Robert Gray", disse infine, tendendo una mano perfettamente umana a Mr. Fin, che sorrise e la afferrò.

Proprio in quel momento, Momo notò, stupita, che il clown-mostro non aveva più nulla di mostruoso: i suoi occhi non erano più gialli, bensì di un azzurro vivace, e i suoi denti non erano più aguzzi, né la sua testa così esageratamente grossa. Pareva un normalissimo essere umano mascherato da pagliaccio.

"Beh, signor Robert Gray", disse Mr. Fin, "sei riuscito a impressionarmi. E _ti assicuro _che non è affatto facile. Sei di queste parti?"

"Oh, sto a Derry da un secolo, più o meno", rispose Pennywise con un sorriso sornione.

"E ti piacerebbe fare parte del mio circo? Accoglieremmo più che volentieri un giocoliere del tuo calibro".

Pennywise esitò, lanciando un'occhiata a Momo, che lo guardava speranzosa, con occhi che brillavano di un amore puro e aperto come solo un bambino può esprimere.

Alla vista di quello sguardo, il clown-mostro sentì il proprio cuore contrarsi in un modo bizzarro, al contempo dolce e doloroso e, per un istante, fu preso da un impulso quasi irresistibile di accettare su due piedi l'offerta di Mr. Fin.

_Che idiota_, si schernì, beffardo, nell'istante successivo. _Come pensi che andrà a finire, eh? Lei non tarderà a rendersi conto che ti nutri dei suoi simili. E, quando ciò avverrà, pensi che ti vedrà ancora in una luce così positiva? Ha! _

"Non sei costretto a rispondere adesso", disse a un tratto Mr. Fin, riportando Pennywise alla realtà. "Vuoi unirti a noi per pranzo?", aggiunse, cortesemente.

Il clown-mostro distolse lo sguardo dalla bambina, pensieri ed emozioni accuratamente nascosti dietro al suo ampio sorriso da pagliaccio. "Ho già mangiato, grazie", rispose, in un tono intriso, ancora una volta, di una sottile ironia.

"Beh, se cambi idea, hai tempo fino a che non avremo fatto sparire tutto", fu la risposta di Mr. Fin. "Comunque, se anche non vorrai aggregarti alla nostra troupe in modo permanente, finché siamo qui a Derry sarai il benvenuto qualora voglia unirti a noi per qualche spettacolo. In tal caso, sai dove trovarci, d'accordo?"

Così dicendo, il direttore del circo si sollevò appena il cappello, congedandosi, dopodichè si allontanò.

Anche il gruppo di gente che si era radunato intorno a loro si stava disperdendo: certuni si erano diretti verso le bancarelle che vendevano popcorn, patatine fritte, ciambelle e zucchero filato, trascinati quasi a forza dai loro bambini, ai quali comunque ordinarono tassativamente di non toccare quelle leccornie se non _dopo _aver pranzato; altri, invece, si stavano radunando intorno alle gabbie degli animali, osservando stupiti questa o quella belva feroce.

Abbassando lo sguardo, Pennywise notò che Momo non si era mossa: lo stava guardando esitante, con le manine allacciate dietro la schiena e la testa inclinata da un lato.

"Ci vediamo tra un po'?", gli domandò la bambina, in quel suo modo dolce.

Le emozioni di Pennywise erano ancora un po' in subbuglio, dunque il suo atteggiamento divenne ancora più clownesco del solito: con movimenti teatralmente esasperati, rivolse un inchino alla piccola acrobata e, rialzandosi, le porse con eleganza una splendida rosa rossa che aveva materializzato nell'istante precedente. E, come Momo si rese conto nel momento in cui la afferrò, si trattava di una scultura di zucchero, assolutamente _perfetta_, curata fin nei minimi dettagli.

Per qualche attimo, la bimba non poté fare a meno di osservare a bocca aperta quell'opera d'arte, quasi trattenendo il fiato. E, quando alzò gli occhi con l'intenzione di ringraziare Pennywise, notò che il bizzarro clown non si vedeva più da nessuna parte; pareva svanito nel nulla.


End file.
